A Game Filled With Erroneous Mistakes
by Puffin Muffin
Summary: The simple lives of Gakupo and Len was disrupted once they were thrown in to the 'Wonderland'- where they are expected to technically kill each other unless... their match will end up in a draw. Gakupo/Len


**A/N: One of the many stories based on Alice' Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass and What Alice had Found There. Believe me, I really don't like how many stories, animes, mangas, songs, etc. are being used to base on these stories, but this idea came to me and kept me pestering me! DX But of course, this story is not parallel to the said books. **

**Loading ████████████████] 99% … Error. XP**

**By the way, this is my fifth procrastination…**

**Title: A Game Filled With Erroneous Mistakes**

**Summary: **To be trialed and to be forced to justify the sins which are not theirs' trapped in a game of cards that will last for how many years, they are forced to fight for their lives, their happy, calm, and normal lives no longer close in their reach. They had never wished for this.

**Warnings: Yaoi, Semi-dark fic**

**Pairing: GakuLen**

**Prologue:**

The roses outside the castle are now composed of rich and solid deep purple and bright yellow, the dark color of the rich, green leaves complimenting the said colors. The castle guards do not have to paint it anymore, ever since the wonderland had been transposed in a wonderland under a sarcastic sense, the roses will change its color according to the color the two participants of the trial have picked without being painted; it will change its color by itself, while representing the possible flow of events.

The participants of the trial had picked deep purple and bright yellow.

Even the Castle of Crimson Hearts have had its motif changed into a combination of deep purple and bright yellow for the first time, the bright yellow colors that have designed the Castle that happened to be the court where the trial was being held had gave a little light to the dark, cold place called wonderland, cheering up the castle guards who had, for a very, very long time, probably at least for a thousand year, had been standing in their places watching as new pairs of humans will enter the palace and after at least for a few or longer years, the pair will be going out, one of them beings escorted down to go back to his world, the other being escorted for his execution, paying for the sins he represent—paying for the offenses of his character.

The fight now is a fight between two characters rarely paired up. If they have recalled it right, these characters had only been matched up for at least two times, this being the second time for them to fight against the other.

The fight now is between Mad Hatter and Alice.

The two characters rarely being matched up, and the two characters being rarely portrayed by the wanderers.

Mad Hatter is not really his name, it was just an unjustified connotation placed with his name which is only Hatter.

Mad Hatter, the two faced party goer, taunting and provoking other people to leave their life as it is and be happy, the person who had taunted Alice while praising the Queen of hearts, mad as a hatter.

Alice, the first wanderer, the girl who have committed several intrusions, while indirectly hurting the inhabitants of wonderland, showing off and flaunting off the intelligence she have which was nothing compared to the Caterpillar's intelligence, the character she had offended but had still helped her.

Mad Hatter, one of the seven sinners, is the character that represented lust.

Alice, one if the seven sinners, is the character that represented pride.

Both sins are very popular on the other world, influencing the people inhabiting it, the world which had sustained this metaphysical, mirrored place.

And since this is the one thousandth year, once one of the two contenders will win will have to fight the Queen of hearts, one of the seven sinners who is representing the capital sin called sloth, the heaviest and most consequential sin.

If The Hatter will win, Alice will die, him or her being elevated in a game against Their Majesty, and if he or she won, he or she can go back in to his or her world, The Caterpillar automatically taking the throne, while this cycle will continue.

And if he will win, Alice had to die (which had never happened yet), his or her blood bound to be sprinkled on this cursed land, a blessing that will end this cycle, a blessing that will make the ugly wonderland into a wonderland again. The logic is simple, because Alice had intruded in the land, the evils of her world had massacred this land and if she or he would die the evils will be driven away in this fantasy land.

But, if Alice will win, Mad Hatter had to die, he or she being given the right to go back in his or her world—to live happily.

No other consequences or results will be established, only that the offenses of the people on the other world under lust will be relieved as The Hatter will die.

On the other hand, if the two players will have a tie, they will be set free from this place, but they will have to find a way home, without being helped by anyone. This tie will relieve the people on the real world of their offenses falling under lust and pride, the wonderland will either perish or will regain its original state.

The palace guards had gamed optimism when they had saw the two contenders when they had first intruded in this world. The Hatter was a man, at least eighteen or nine teen years old, his gentle smile always on his face, his long, deep purple hair very much noted by the inhabitants of the wonderland. The Alice that they should hate but cannot bring to hate, was a young boy, looking very young, but was said to be fourteen years of age. The new Alice' hair was notable, the messiness and uniqueness of its style very notable, his hair colored in yellow, while his face was noted for its uniqueness and its innocence.

As it had been said, the two are very close friends, meaning that this time, the fight between the characters will be a bitter, depressive one.

The Queen, their fair Queen, had instructed the characters to dress up with their original character's type of clothing, being strikingly fond with the two.

It had been a year since the two are trapped here in wonderland, and in just a few seconds the two will be released for a break, their long fight probably exhausting them now.

The castle guards never really cared about any sinful characters but these new characters had gained their sympathy, the two's humility touching them.

The clock had struck at twelve, signaling them to prepare and salute the two characters once they will go out of the trial room.

They gathered and aligned themselves neatly, watching as the two new characters had walked down the hall, passing them, their faces both tired, the new Alice almost fainting down, his eyes tired. The new Hatter had asked him if he wanted him to carry him, but he refused, his pride probably not allowing him to be carried by another man, they knew that the boy was embarrassed with his clothing, but whenever they would look at him, marveling at his appearance, they would notice how much afraid and tired this Alice is.

The Hatter was in no different state than the new Alice, his face reflected how much he wanted to sleep, but he tried not to fall in to the temptation, still walking with his head held high. He captured the Alice hand into his' smiling tenderly at the smaller figure.

The guards however felt the want to help the, out of this cursed place, wanting them to be free, but they cannot.

**Loading ████████████████] 99% … Error. XP**

**At last! This prologue was short! XD**

**Sorry if this is slightly confusing but this is just a prologue! I will update probably in a month or two! DX**

**Well, anyway, this might be short because I have originally intended this to be a one shot…**

**Well, The Hatter is Gakupo while the Alice is Len. XP I really have no idea how this idea crossed into my mind! DX**

**d that much. **


End file.
